love_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Independence Day Quest
Roamers Masked Man: 2 lives; 5 E & a Patriot's Star (item of trade IOT) (8 Crystals) each life. Gives Collection items: 187-1, 187-4, 188-2, 189-1, 189-3, 190-2, 190-5, 191-3. And Tools: Stars-and-Stripes Balloon; Striped Party Hat; Cocktail Straws. Find IOT at Garden, Castle, Hermit's Hut, Library, Witch's Camp and Princess's Chamber. Masked Woman: (1 life); 9 P & a Patriot's Rose (IOT) (13 Crystals) Gives Collection items: 187-3, 187-5, 188-3, 188-5, 189-5, 190-3, 191-2, 191-4. And Tools: Stars-and-Stripes Balloon; Bright Pennants; Cocktail Straws. Find IOT at Princess's Chamber, Ruins, Strejkad Nest, Brewery, Valdic Grove, Laboratory, Harbor, Armory, Blacksmith's Shop, Under Water, Mill, Cemetery. Proud Patriot: 3 lives; 1 Gold Star & a Pinwheel (IOT) (2000 gold) each life. Gives Collection items: 187-2, 188-1, 188-4, 189-2, 189-4, 190-1, 190-4, 191-1, 191-5. And Tools: Star-Shaped Candy; Striped Party Hat; Bright Pennants; Cocktail Straws. Find IOT at Garden, Castle, Hermit's Hut, Library, Witch's Camp and Princess's Chamber. Any or all of the IOT's could possibly be at Boss Areas like Cape Wyvern, Mystery House, Winery, Lighthouse, Dragon's Square, and Dragon's Den. Collections 187: Stolen Flame. 187-1: Encrypted Message. 187-2: The Chronicle of the Empire. 187-3: Special Monocle. 187-4: Ceremonial Tricorne. 187-5: Ceremonial Bonnet. Tools to deliver: Striped Party Hat - 4, Bright Pennants - 2, Cocktail Straws - 3. Liberty Flame: It symbolizes the valor and courage of a proud people who fought and died to win independence for their country. Reward: Bomb - 6; Dragon's Breath - 5. 188: Pride of the Empire. 188-1: Ceremonial Ribbon. 188-2: Bald Eagle. 188-3: Declaration. 188-4: Precious Statues. 188-5: Dragon Souvenir. Tools to deliver: Stars-and-Stripes Balloon - 3, Star-Shaped Candy - 4, Bright Pennants - 3, Cocktail Straws - 6. Patriot's Chest: The contents of this chest are sacred to every citizen of Vaalor as the memory of the days when the empire won its independence. Reward: Dragongaze - 3; Gold - 12000; Epic Amulet of Experience. 189: Star-Spangled Sky. 189-1: Firecracker. 189-2: Spectacular Sphere. 189-3: Sparkler. 189-4: Contoured Firework. 189-5: Festive Rocket. Tools to deliver: Star-Shaped Candy - 4, Striped Party Hat - 7, Bright Pennants - 5. Unity in Freedom: Independence Day Fireworks Show. Reward: Patriotic Cocktail - 5 (80 Energy) (Time Limit - 24 hours (?) ); Pure Dragon Energy; Epic Amulet of Experience. 190: Fourth of July Orchestra. 190-1: Old Harp. 190-2: Timpani. 190-3: Bassoon. 190-4: Brass Horn. 190-5: Trumpets. Tools to deliver: Stars-and-Stripes Balloon - 2, Striped Party Hat - 2, Cocktail Straws - 2. Antique Music Box: This music box is a relic from centuries ago, as old as Independence Day itself. Despite its age, it plays a pleasant tune. Reward: XP - 300; Cake Hat - 2 (160 strength for friendship) (Time Limit - 24 hours (?) ). 191: Patriotic Citizen. 191-1: Top Hat. 191-2: Vest. 191-3: Striped Trousers. 191-4: Starry Bowtie. 191-5: Patriotic Flags. Tools to deliver: Stars-and-Stripes Balloon - 3, Star-Shaped Candy - 3, Striped Party Hat - 3, Bright Pennants - 3. Proud Patriot: Even those who prefer plaid and polka dots go for stars and stripes when they dress for Independence Day! Reward: Patriotic Cocktail (80 Energy) (Time Limit - 24 hours (?) ); Epic Amulet of Experience; Rune of Glory - 2 ("Boosts your chance of finding an item when trading or attacking by 25%. Active for 90 minutes.") (Time Limit - 24 hours (?) ). Tools: Stars-and-Stripes Balloon: 10 Crystals. Asking Level 74. Star-Shaped Candy: 15 Crystals. Asking Level 229. Striped Party Hat: 8 Crystals. Asking Level 30. Bright Pennants: 12 Crystals. Asking Level 149. Cocktail Straws: 6 Crystals. Asking Level 10.